jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Locacaca Organization
|animedebut = }} }} The Locacaca Organization is the tentatively-named mysterious, secret smuggling and research operation for the Locacaca fruit, with almost all of its known members being Rock Humans. The group's members serve as collective antagonists in JoJolion. Description The mastermind of the organization is Satoru Akefu, the head doctor of TG University Hospital. It is a covert group whose main goal is currently unknown. However, some of the group's priorities include gaining the power of the New Locacaca's equivalent exchange, along with the refinement of Locacaca fruit for medical applications. History The organization is largely secretive and not much is known about it's formation or history. In 2009 Damo's smuggling cartel began utilizing the Higashikata Fruit Parlor's cargo shipments on the vessel where Yoshikage Kira was employed. An unspecified number of years ago three of its members joined the staff of T.G. University Hospital as doctors. Eventually, the group's mastermind would take over as Head Doctor. Organization The organization is split into two broad groups with their own members: one of which focuses on the smuggling and trading of Locacaca in Morioh, and the other of which focuses on cultivation and research of the fruits. Damokan group The Damokan Group , lead by Tamaki Damo, is primarily interested in smuggling Locacaca fruits. Working under Damo are Yotsuyu Yagiyama, Aisho Dainenjiyama, and the A. Phex Brothers. Jobin Higashikata serves as a business partner who used his family's business to launder money for Damo. The group's primary goals are monetary, wishing to market the Locacaca fruit to sick or injured clients willing to pay a high price for an opportunity to recover. Spikes or bulbs similar to those found on the Locacaca fruits themselves seem to be a recurring design element among those involved in the smuggling operation. The organization secretly imports Locacaca fruits from New Guinea with the help of Jobin, who transports the fruits in and out of Japan as shipments from and to the Higashikata Fruit Company. In Japan, the fruits are transported in various ways and between members of the organization, until they are sold to wealthy clients afflicted in normally untreatable ways. The Locacaca's miraculous properties allow it to heal anything, thus it is highly sought after by whoever knows of its existence. Each fruit is sold at 200,000,000 yen by the group. During the transaction, the clients are required to be alone and pay in cash. The organization seeks to preserve the secret of the Locacaca to themselves, and thus restricts its customer base to a few wealthy people. In order to prevent thefts, each fruit tree is weighed before and after each trade. When someone discovers the Locacaca, the organization tracks down the culprit with the full intention of killing them. After they robbed branches from the organization, Tamaki Damo goes after Yoshikage Kira and Josefumi Kujo and almost kills both. However, extraordinary circumstances leads to Kira and Josefumi escaping, resulting in the birth of Josuke Higashikata. Josuke's enquiry about his past leads to fights between him, Yasuho Hirose, Norisuke Higashikata IV and Tsurugi Higashikata against Yotsuyu, Aisho and the A.Phex Brothers. Damo is finally forced to confront the Higashikata family alone and is killed by Hato Higashikata and Josuke's concerted efforts. Jobin eventually becomes the last remaining member of Damo's underground trade operation. Although he clearly shows signs of distress over Damo's death, he continues the former's hunt for the stolen branches for his own covert motivations. Rai Mamezuku later reveals that although he heard news of Damo's death, Damo himself isn't the only enemy. There are others that have slipped into society unnoticed and won't stop until they have the Locacaca in their possession. As such, this new threat obtains info on Rai's existence and pursues him, leading to Josuke and Yasuho having to battle the Rock Humans Urban Guerrilla and Doremifasolati Do to protect Rai. Urban Guerrilla says that he allowed Damo and his men to roam free. However, he looks down on them as they used the Locacaca for their lust to make money, referring to them as nothing more than drug dealers. According to Holy Kira, the members of this group were likely unaware of their superiors' roles as hospital staff. The research group }}The researchers of the organization work in the medical field whose interest in the Locacaca fruit seem to stem from a desire to benefit the Rock Human race. Members of the organization are extremely knowledgeable in the nature of the Locacaca. In fact, the Research Team worked efficiently enough to refine the Locacaca into an experimental drug in the form of Locacaca 6251 . Their current objective is to secure the New Locacaca for its medicinal properties along with the benefit of at the very least its members and possibly the Rock Human race at large. The research team consists of mastermind and colleagues Poor Tom, Wu Tomoki, Urban Guerrilla and his pet Doremifasolati Do. Aside from Solati Do who serves as a vehicle for Urban Guerrilla, they are all doctors employed at TG University Hospital. They cultivate Locacaca to treat wealthy patients. After Holy Joestar-Kira failed in her research of the Locacaca, Satoru and his group of researchers take over her laboratory in the back of the obstetrics examination room to cultivate several fruits. The group sought out Jobin Higashikata who briefly allies with Poor Tom. However, this alliance is not mutual, as Poor Tom gives limited information about his intentions and tricks Jobin into bringing a particularly dangerous automatic Stand onto his property. Jobin later betrays the group, taking the grafted branch for himself. The organization does not hesitate to kill off anybody that it thinks would pose a threat to its operation, including its own members. One of them kills Poor Tom when he fails in his mission to retrieve the grafted branch. Members }} |Name2=Poor Tom|Av2=PoorTomAv.png|Status2= |Name3=Urban Guerrilla|Av3=UrbanGuerillaAv.png|Status3= }} }} |Name2=Yotsuyu Yagiyama|Av2=YotsuyuAv.png|Status2= |Name3=Aisho Dainenjiyama|Av3=AishouDainejiyamaAv.png|Status3= |Name4=A. Phex Brothers|Av4=AphexAv.gif|Status4= }} }} }} }} See also *Rock Humans *Higashikata Fruit Company References Site Navigation Category:Concepts Category:Locacaca Organization